The instant invention broadly relates to the field of medical instruments and methods of their use. More specifically, the invention relates to dental laboratory equipment and methods of their use. Still more specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for the production of a palatal plate prosthesis and a method of its use.
One way of rehabilitating a dental patient's gnathic system is by fashioning either a partial or complete palatal prosthesis. Although, the process comprises conventional steps, it nonetheless must typically be customized to some extent in order to accommodate the needs of the individual patient.
The palatal prosthesis comprises a convexity relief and a concave relief. The convexity relief is that part of the prosthesis which contacts the patient's palate, and thus, must conform to all contours of it. The concave relief is that part of the prosthesis which contacts the patient's tongue when in use. Prior to the instant invention, the uniformity and the thickness of a prosthesis was a matter defined by the skill of the particular dental technician. The uniformity and thickness of a newly fashioned palatal prosthesis are important factors relative to the patient's adaptation to it. Non-uniformity and improper thickness of a prothesis often cause phonetic flaws in the speech of the patient wearing it. These phonetic flaws often manifest themselves in the form of an uncontrollable "hissing." It has been speculated that this "hissing" phenomenon results when air circulates between the tongue and the smooth part of an improperly fashioned prosthesis.
Since the are typically relatively massive and non-uniformly thick, conventional "ready-made" prostheses, at best, offer only inconsistent success to the solution of the "hissing phenomenon." Typically, a substantial period of time is required for a patient to become accustomed to such a prosthesis. Even custom fashioning by a skilled dental technician cannot insure that improper and non-uniform thickness of the prosthesis will nonetheless cause "hissing." Thus, there exists a long felt need for an effective solution to the "hissing phenomenon."